voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Inversion
The Void Protector, often referred to as 'The Inversion', was a mysterious supernatural being considered to be the guardian of the Void from within the Void itself, whereas the Serpent and its Keepers defend it from within the realms. The name "Inversion" was used in old Seryist religious texts, and when the Void Protector revealed itself before the Nether War the name stuck. Extremely little is known about the Void Protector other than its purpose: To protect the Void from collapsing and stop realms from merging. The nature of this purpose has drawn a lot of comparisons to the Serpent and its Keepers, which protect the realms and stop them from merging. In ancient stories the two entities share a sort of balance with each other, each doing their part to maintain the balance of the universe. Of course many assumed stories of the Inversion were just that, but this was called into question after the Fall of Voldrania saw the Void Devourer reveal itself to the world. History Early records of the Void Protector seem to suggest that it was a bitter rival of the Void Devourer, whose goals were in direct contrast with the Protector's. Modern theories suggest that the Void Protector had visited the Overworld once in ancient history to stop the Devourer from merging the Overworld and Nether, resulting in the canonization of both into Human religious stories. The theory further suggests that the Protector itself exists to guard every possible realm in the universe, and any presence it had on the Overworld was merely an avatar, not the true entity. It is believed that shortly after this ancient theoretical battle between the Devourer and Protector the "Cult of Inversion" was formed. This organization still remains a mystery but is believed to have been formed with the intent of preparing Humanity for the Devourer's return. Early efforts by the Tavrosian Empire to eradicate opposing religions left the Cult of Inversion largely weakened and underground, but they managed to survive. Eventually they gained enough power to coordinate the settlement of Voldrania upon its discovery, operating under the fear that the Devourer's return was imminent. When the Devourer succeeded in destroying Voldrania in 60 AE by splitting open the void beneath the land the Protector finally became involved, and instantaneously sealed all rifts. This forced the Devourer to retreat for the next several years to plot, but is believed to have significantly weakened itself in the process. Over the next decade the Devourer would plan yet another assault on the Overworld, while the Inversion took the forms of its deceased followers from the Cult of Inversion to stealthily uncover the Devourer's plans. Various prominent political and military officers heiring from Voldrania turned out to be associated with the Cult, including Adam Akarvon and Tony Slaver. Using these forms and more the Protector was successfully able to gather enough information to mount a counter-attack against the Devourer in 74 AE, the onset of the Nether War. As the Devourer unleashed its army of Nether Creatures on the Overworld it also began to create more rifts in the worlds Void, but the Inversion was prepared to combat these. For the next two years the Devourer and Inversion struggled against one another over the Void, the former cutting it open and the latter immediately sealing it back up. The two entered a stalemate while the Netheric army spread chaos throughout New Voldrania. Finally, in 76 AE, the nations of the world came together under the "ANRT" alliance to take the fight to the Devourer directly. The Inversion's avatar personally aided the ANRT Strike team in the battle against the Devourer, a fight it had been unable to win on its own. This alliance between Human soldiers and the Inversion ultimately worked, and the Devourer was defeated and supposedly killed, ending the war. The end of the Nether War meant the Void Protector no longer needed to maintain an active presence in the Overworld, and after removing the strike team from the Nether it once again returned to the Void. That was the last known instance of the Inversion directly interacting with the Overworld. Origin & Abilities While there are prevailing theories about the Void Devourer's origin there is no solid non-religious theory as to how the Void Protector came to be. It is generally accepted that it has simply always been there, a necessary part of the Void that has existed since the beginning of time. The existence of other similarly powered creatures both supports and hurts these arguments, and scientists and other-worldly experts continue to debate on how the Void Protector might originally have been created. The full extent of the Void Protector's powers are unknown, but it is known that its most significant ability is to maintain and even repair the integrity of the Void barriers between realms. It has also shown the ability to travel between realms at will, moving the ANRT members back to the Overworld after the Devourer's demise. During the 60s it appeared in several different forms, including those of an Enderman, Ascot Rift, and Tony Slaver, suggesting it possesses a potent shapeshifting ability. Furthermore it is suspected that the true Inversion has the ability to create an avatar with a fraction of its power to act as a representation of itself within a realm, and its true form is incorporeal. Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Beings